


we are so small but our story matters

by orphan_account



Category: Paul (2011)
Genre: M/M, Stargazing, it’s sad that this fandom is so little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Graeme?” Clive says softly, breaking the other mans trance.He looks over“What are you doing out here?” He says, eyes drawn to the man on the ground.“Stargazing” he replies simply,or, graeme and clive go stargazing.
Relationships: Clive Gollings/Graeme Willy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	we are so small but our story matters

**Author's Note:**

> it’s sad how small this fandom is so i will contribute as much as i can!

Graeme drags a blanket out of the van, eyes wandering up to the vast clear sky. 

He has never seen a sky so clear and bright. He can see so many colors, ones that he was only seen in photos or described in books. 

He breathes out once he settles onto the ground, eyes wide and seeing.   
His eyes search the sky for constellations, small recognizable things in a boundless amount to space. 

“Graeme?” Clive says softly, breaking the other mans trance. 

He looks over   
“What are you doing out here?” He says, eyes drawn to the man on the ground. 

“Stargazing” he replies simply,

“Can I join you?” Clive says faintly, finally glancing up at the sky 

“Yes, please do” Graeme answers, scooting over and patting the remains space on the blanket. 

He pads over, carefully placing himself over the hard ground. 

He shifts, attempting to get comfortable  
Grunting he finally looks up at the sky, and all the air leaves his lungs. 

“It’s breathtaking..” he says 

“I know. So much better than home” 

“Look- that’s the little dipper” Graeme says 

“I know” clive scoffs, but then stops when he sees the wonder and happiness playing across Graeme’s face.   
His eyes were filled with liquid galaxy, stars drifting across his dark pupils. 

His breathing stops, but not because of the sky this time . 

The ginger turns around, elbows lifting off of the ground ever so slightly 

Clive unconsciously stretches his arm out, offering a pillow for the smaller mans head.   
Graeme sits his head there, briefly thinking about how clive is more beautiful that any sky he has ever and will ever see.


End file.
